satu hari
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: "Kalau kau memiliki kemampuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, apa yang ingin kaulakukan?" Satu pertanyaan dari Emilia, dan Subaru tak berkutik untuk menjawab./SubaLia. Canon-Headcanon.


"Kalau kau memiliki kemampuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

Mulut Subaru yang semula mengatup terbuka sedikit, tidak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari mulut wanita di sampingnya. Bagaikan komputer yang lambat dalam menerima perintah, pertanyaan Emilia hanya bisa bergaung di dalam kepalanya, tak mampu ia jawab. Wanita itu pasti menyadari keterkejutannya, sebab iris senada indahnya permata ametis itu mendadak memancarkan tatapan khawatir.

"Subaru?"

Emiliia menjentikkan jari. Mata Subaru mengerjap-kerjap, seolah ada yang mengejutkannya dari belakang. Pikirannya yang melalangbuana kini kembali terfokus. "Hm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Raut khawatir semakin jelas terlihat pada wajah sang _half-witch_. Subaru langsung menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, serta-merta merasa bersalah.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Sumpah! Jadi Emilia-_tan_ jangan memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu lagi, ya! Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, nanti aku jadi semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu, lho!" Subaru nyengir. Di hadapannya, Emilia tetap memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Tentu saja, gombalan semacam itu tidak akan membuatnya merona. Subaru tidak bisa berharap banyak dengan para wanita di dunia ini, sayangnya. Mereka semua tidak peka. "Aku hanya … bingung dengan jawaban yang akan kukatakan."

—bohong.

Subaru tidak kebingungan sama sekali. Malahan, ia memiliki jawaban yang terlampau jelas: _jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku yang telah lalu … tidak … kalau aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin mati._

_Meskipun jika aku mati, aku akan hidup kembali._

Emilia meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu, kepalanya miring ke kiri. "Bingung?"

"Ya, soalnya … kalau kita kembali ke masa lalu, pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kita lakukan, 'kan? Seperti … um, menyelamatkan seseorang dari kematian, memperbaiki penyesalan, hal-hal semacam itu…"

_Dibayar dengan ingatan._

Sisi negatif Subaru kembali berbicara. Ia memejamkan mata, saat sepercik kepedihan membuatnya nyaris tertawa.

Ini … benar-benar melelahkan.

Subaru hanya ingin beristirahat. Ketika menyadari dunia yang ia tempati saat ini berbeda, Subaru sudah mengantisipasi adanya kesulitan (meskipun ia berharap hidupnya bakal semulus _lite-_novelfavoritnya). Tidak apa-apa. Ia mengerti susahnya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Berbekal kemampuan bertahan hidup yang ia pelajari selama menjadi _hikkikomori_, Subaru yakin segalanya mampu diatasi.

Tetapi … ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kesulitannya bakal sebesar ini.

Subaru berharap jika saja kehidupannya bisa sedikit lebih santai. Ia mungkin tidak perlu melewati keputusasaan seperti saat ini. Bukan berarti Subaru ingin bermalas-malasan selamanya … hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia memiliki kemampuan ini? Untuk apa ia dipanggil ke dunia ini? Subaru mual melihat orang-orang terdekatnya mati secara berulang-ulang. Ditambah lagi, setelah _bangkit dari kematian_ … hanya Subaru satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ingatan dari peristiwa sebelumnya.

Sang _half-witch _di hadapannya mengalihkan pandang, menatap lurus cakrawala. Subaru hampir lupa di mana mereka berada: taman belakang Roswaal, menghadap langsung ke arah pedesaan. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam di cakrawala. Pemandangan yang sungguh romantis—ditambah lagi, Puck juga sudah tidur. Subaru harus mendirikan altar pemujaan pada Dewi Cinta setelah ini.

Emilia tersenyum tipis. Sinar mentari menyinari sosoknya. "Kurasa memang seperti itu."

… tidak, tunggu dulu.

Antara sadar tidak sadar Subaru melebarkan mata. Tidak. Yang barusan tidak terjadi. Hanya refleks yang kebetulan pas. Emilia tersenyum karena keadaan, bukan untuknya.

Meskipun Subaru sangat mengharapkannya, sih.

"Nah." Emilia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel pada gaunnya. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk membantu Subaru berdiri. "Ayo masuk. Ram dan Rem pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Tanpa ragu, Subaru menarik uluran tangan Emilia. Lembut sekali … kulit Emilia adalah hal terhalus yang pernah Subaru sentuh. Seolah-olah seluruh kebaikan memang ditancapkan pada tiap inci lapisan epidermis. Siapapun yang pernah mengatakan Emilia sama buruknya seperti si penyihir, mereka pasti sudah buta.

"Ya, kau benar."

Berjalan beriringan, tanpa satu pun mencoba mendahului. Diam-diam dipandanginya Emilia. Lama. Angin berembus lirih, menerbangkan aroma sampo sang gadis hingga terhirup rongga penghidu. Subaru menarik napas, menikmati setiap wangi yang menenangkan.

_Sempurna. _Subaru punya banyak definisi untuk menggambarkan Emilia, tetapi tidak ada kata lain baginya selain kesempurnaan. Emilia adalah mahakarya, Subaru tidak peduli jika orang lain menganggap gadis_nya _cacat. Tidak ada sosok lain yang melebihi Emilia.

Cahaya oranye lembut memantul ke setiap sudut mansion. Matahari bergerak semakin rendah, namun entah bagaimana caranya hal itu justru menjadikan pemandangan semakin memesona. Damai sekali … seandainya saja ia bisa terus seperti ini selamanya.

Digenggamnya jemari sang gadis. Emilia menoleh penuh tanya, Subaru membalas dengan tawa. Mencoba mengerti, ia membiarkan Subaru menggandengnya hingga mereka sampai ke rumah.

_Kalau kau memiliki kemampuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, apa yang ingin kaulakukan?_

Subaru menatap angkasa, tersenyum romantis.

_Jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu…_

… _maka aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu, Emilia._

**.**

**[fin]**

**Re:Zero Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu © Natsuki Tappei**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun~**

**.**

**Sebenernya ini udah saya buat dari dua tahun lalu. Entah kenapa belum juga saya publish.**

**Anyway, selamat ya re:zero sekarang ada season 2-nya. Selamat menikmati (lagi) penderitaan Subaru xD / ngek**

**Thanks for reading all~ semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~**

**2k1****9**** © Almond**


End file.
